


Their First Kiss

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [191]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry finally gets the birthday present he has wanted for a age.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fortieth birthday, Harry Potter! ❤🧡

Harry’s pulse raced and his nerves tingled. There were a thousand nargles in his tummy, dancing and jangling. 

Their moment had finally come. 

It was now or never. 

Harry curled his hand around the back of Draco’s neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips and the tickle of his soft blond hair. Harry brought their faces–and then their _lips_ –together. 

Their first kiss was every bit was wonderful as Harry had imagined. 

Draco’s mouth was pliable and welcoming and Harry sighed, deepening their embrace. This was everything Harry had wanted, for longer than he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
